A Slayer's Family
by LauraNC
Summary: *Finished* Hank Summers comes on an unexpected vist to Sunnydale. He gets the chance to meet Angel. As well as find out about the part of Buffy's life he has missed. Set WAY in the furture, when Angel has become human. B/A and Willow is as single.
1. Buffy and Angel play House

Dis. I don't own any own any of this, it belongs to Joss.  
  
Spoilers. This is set in the future, right after Angel is turned human. Buffy is 22 and Angel was turned when he was 26, so we will say that is how old he is. Buffy and Angel have just gotten back together, and now live together at the Summer's home. Dawn is in college, and not in this fic. Xander and Anya are back together, and starting to think about marriage again. Willow is single and looking.  
  
Feedback. Pretty please. LauraNC@bolt.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy's home in morning.  
  
"Didn't use all the hot water again, did you?" Angel teased as he passed Buffy in the hall as she left the bathroom after her morning shower.  
  
"Oh course not" Buffy smirked as she kissed Angel  
  
They were just starting to enjoy life together. They have spent too long apart. During that time there had been so much pain. So much death. They needed a little happiness, now that Angel could finally have it. And that was that is exactly what they had planned for the next few days, happiness.  
  
Angel finished his shower and left the bathroom. Buffy was still in there drying her hair. He put on a pair of jeans he didn't bother with a shirt as their clothes wouldn't spend too must time on today anyways. Then he made his way down stairs to see about breakfast. That is when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll get it, hun." Angel yelled upstairs, but he doubted that Buffy even heard the knock.  
  
He opened the door and saw a 40 something year old man there that he had never seen. "Hi, can I help you?" Angel asked. "Yes, I'm here to see Buffy" he replied. "Buffy?" Angel wondered as Buffy walked down the stairs. "Baby, who was at the door?" Buffy asked, then she looked up and smiled as she ran to the door and hugged the man that was in the doorway. "Dad! What are you doing here?" 


	2. Silence

Dis. I don't own any own any of this, it belongs to Joss.  
  
Spoilers. This is set in the future, right after Angel is turned human. Buffy is 22 and Angel was turned when he was 26, so we will say that is how old he is. Buffy and Angel have just gotten back together, and now live together at the Summer's home. Dawn is in college, and not in this fic. Xander and Anya are back together, and starting to think about marriage again. Willow is single and looking.  
  
Feedback. Pretty please. LauraNC@bolt.com  
  
Author's note. If this sucks could some one let me know, so I won't keep wasteing time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um, dad, come on in." Buffy invited. Hank had not seem his daughter in a few years. She had changed. He had missed so much. It was starting to get to him. He felt bad. He felt like he didn't even know his little girl anymore. Already, he could sense that much had changed. And this shirtless, older man, who was he?  
  
There was moment of silence as Hank entered.  
  
"Dad, this is Angel." Buffy broke the silence with a quick intro. "Angel, Dad...." Buffy trailed off. The two smiled at each other and then the silence was back.  
  
"So, Angel what do you do?" Hank started. He didn't know what else to say. Before Angel could answer Buffy said "He is between jobs. Um, why don't we go into the living room" She quickly changed the subject. Since Angel became human, he left AI. He was going to find a job, he just wasn't sure what he was going to do yet.  
  
Angel retreated upsairs to find a shirt. He was a little upset that Buffy's father had showed up. But, there would be time enough for the two of them later. He had waited years for this, never knowing if he would have it or not. What was a few hours. And plus, he knew Buffy and her father needed to catch up.  
  
  
  
Summer's living room  
  
"So honey, tell me what you have been up to." Hank asked. He hoped that Buffy would not bring up how absent he had been this past few years. Also, he wanted to know more about this Angel guy.  
  
"Well," Buffy started as Angel made his way downstairs and sat beside her on the couch. "Since Dawn left, I have pretty much been working." And slaying and haveing MAJOR fun with Angel  
  
"Yeah, Dawn. She is doing well. Ended last year with a 3.5 GPA." Hank stated proudly. He had always wished Buffy had finished school. He wasn't sure what she was doing now. "So hun, Dawn tells me that you work at her old high school.."  
  
"I help the kids out with personal promblems." Buffy explained. "Give them someone to talk to."  
  
Hank didn't push. He was a little embarressed by Buffy. When he went to office parties, all of his co-workers had kids that were finishing college and moving to grad school. Or they had great jobs that they liked , makeing good money. He never knew what to say about Buffy. She had been in and out of trouble. Just an average student in high school, and a college drop-out.  
  
The silence was back.  
  
"So Angel," Hank was gonna question him. He would give this Angel guy the benfit of the doubt, as long as he could provide for Buffy. He was getting ahead of himself, he didn't even know if they were serious.  
  
"tell me about you." 


	3. So, Angel

Dis. I don't own any own any of this, it belongs to Joss.  
  
Spoilers. This is set in the future, right after Angel is turned human. Buffy is 22 and Angel was turned when he was 26, so we will say that is how old he is. Buffy and Angel have just gotten back together, and now live together at the Summer's home. Dawn is in college, and not in this fic. Xander and Anya are back together, and starting to think about marriage again. Willow is single and looking.  
  
Feedback. Pretty please. LauraNC@bolt.com (feel free to email me)  
  
Author's note. If this sucks could some one let me know, so I won't keep wasteing time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm 26." Angel stated. He knew that wasn't much. He was gonna have to bull shit some of this, but he really didn't want to. "I just moved from L.A."  
  
"Really? Where do you live now?' Hank questioned.  
  
"I..." Angel didn't know what to answer. He wanted to try not to lie. But, it wasn't easy to tell Buffy's father, a man that he had just met, that they were living together.  
  
"Angel stays here now." Buffy finished for Angel. She was gonna be straight forward. There was no point in hiding it.  
  
"Oh." Hank felt his heart sink. "I didn't know that you were *that* serious with anyone, Buffy. No one ever told me." The mood had changed. Hank was mad now. How could she do this. After all the shit she had caused over the years. She never failed, did she? She never failed to screw up her life.  
  
"So," Hank's voice changed to bit more cherful. "where do I sleep?" Hank hadn't planned on staying. But, he had packed a bag, just incase. Buffy clearly had promblems. And, once again, he would have to fix them. He wasn't planning on leaving till he was sure Buffy wouldn't get anymore worse, atleast not for awhile.  
  
"Um, I could put you in Willow's or Dawn's old room, or the couch." Buffy suggested. She wasn't gonna let her dad's clear disapointment ruin her fun. Angel was human. They had all been to hell and back. They would go crazy if they didn't have some fun.  
  
"Your friend Willow lives here as well?'' Hank asked  
  
"She did. She is studying in England this year." Buffy stated, not offering any reason why she had once lived there.  
  
"Her family must be proud." Hank commented  
  
"They much." Buffy turned and went upstairs to fix the room. Leaving Angel and Hank alone. 


	4. Coffee

Dis. I don't own any own any of this, it belongs to Joss.  
  
Spoilers. This is set in the future, right after Angel is turned human. Buffy is 22 and Angel was turned when he was 26, so we will say that is how old he is. Buffy and Angel have just gotten back together, and now live together at the Summer's home. Dawn is in college, and not in this fic. Xander and Anya are back together, and starting to think about marriage again. Willow is single and looking.  
  
Feedback. Pretty please. LauraNC@bolt.com (feel free to email me)  
  
Author's note. If this sucks could some one let me know, so I won't keep wasteing time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel could sense that Hank had a strong distaste for him, and he was pissed about that. Hank had no reason to not like him. He made a excuse to the room. "Got to make a phone call." Angel said. It was true, Angel had promised AI that he would call today and check up on them. Now was as good a time as any.  
  
  
  
Sunnydale's coffee shop, later that day.  
  
The mood had grown more tense. Hank wasn't gonna give up. And Buffy wasn't gonna let him win, she was determined to prove that she was living right and was happy. As for Angel, he didn't know what to make of all this.  
  
"Dad, you have heard about us, what about you?" Buffy questioned "How is work? How was Spain? Seeing anyone?"  
  
"Good, ok, and no." Hank flatly stated. "Work keeps me busy. I'm traveling more. And I like that. I maybe headed for Mexico next month." he explained.  
  
The waiter served the drinks.  
  
"Wonderful. Work at Sunnydale High is good. I'm meeting lots of new people. But, mostly I love to help. With all the trouble I had as a teenager, I feel that I can offer good advice." Buffy wanted to paint a postive picture of her life. After all that she had been through, she was happy now.  
  
"I'm suprised that they hired you, with all the trouble that you have been in" Hank commented as he took a sip.  
  
Not gonna let it get to me Buffy was determined to change his mind. 


	5. Goodnight

Dis. I don't own any own any of this, it belongs to Joss.  
  
Spoilers. This is set in the future, right after Angel is turned human. Buffy is 22 and Angel was turned when he was 26, so we will say that is how old he is. Buffy and Angel have just gotten back together, and now live together at the Summer's home. Dawn is in college, and not in this fic. Xander and Anya are back together, and starting to think about marriage again. Willow is single and looking.  
  
Feedback. Pretty please. LauraNC@bolt.com (feel free to email me)  
  
Author's note. If this sucks could some one let me know, so I won't keep wasteing time. Also, I don't have spell check. I do the best I can, but there may be some mistakes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summer's home, later that night  
  
  
  
"Ok dad," Buffy, Angel, and Hank walked into the Summer's home. The talk at the coffee shop had been tense, Buffy was determined to not let her father get to her. Buffy talked to her dad about how long expected to stay. "how many nights are you gonna be with us?"  
  
She may have wanted to prove her father wrong, but she also wanted time for her and Angel.  
  
"Not sure, hun." Hank began to walk up the staircase. "I have some paperwork to do, then I think I'm going to go on to bed." Hank wasn't really tired, he just needed some time to let all this sink in. Her daughter living with an unemployed bun, and she was supporting him. She was trying to support this bum, a household, and herself with some entry level job as a high school advisor. Which wasn't even full-time, as he found out. What a mess.  
  
"Angel, nice to meet you." Hank and Angel exchanged a glance. "Buffy, good night. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
We that he was gone. Buffy and Angel were alone downstairs.  
  
"Well, that went," Buffy started. "not well." Angel finished flatly.  
  
"Lets not let him get us down. It is still pretty early. Why don't we go upstairs, put in an old movie, and put on something alittle more comfortable?" She moved in close to him. "I like that idea." Angel said as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
They embraced each other and entered into a deep kiss. Buffy broke away a smiled. She put her arms around his neck and said, "Me too." 


	6. Bedtime

Dis. I don't own any own any of this, it belongs to Joss.  
  
Spoilers. This is set in the future, right after Angel is turned human. Buffy is 22 and Angel was turned when he was 26, so we will say that is how old he is. Buffy and Angel have just gotten back together, and now live together at the Summer's home. Dawn is in college, and not in this fic. Xander and Anya are back together, and starting to think about marriage again. Willow is single and looking.  
  
Feedback. Pretty please. LauraNC@bolt.com  
  
Author's note. If this sucks could some one let me know, so I won't keep wasteing time. Also, I don't have spell check. I do the best I can, but there may be some mistakes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel and Buffy made their way upstairs, to celebrate Angel's 3rd offical day as human. Right after he had become human, Angel and Buffy spent the day together. The talked about old times. They got caught up on each others lives. In the years that they had spent apart, there had been only few times when they had contact. And when they did, it was always brief.  
  
Hank Summer's had been a suprise. Not totally unwelcome. Buffy knew that he disaproved of her. She had known that for awhile. He hadn't always been there for her. And in recent years, hardly at all. Buffy had been angry with him for along time. She was at peace with it now.  
  
Now was a time for happiness. Angel was alive. Buffy had waited for this day for along time. Angel had a taste of what being human with Buffy would be like. And ever sense the day he gave it back, he is longed to feel that way again.  
  
They changed into thier night clothes. Buffy put on a pair of navy shorts and a white tank top. Angel undressed to his boxers and put a white t-shirt on. They put in some random old movie and relaxed in each others arms on Buffy's bed.  
  
"I love the ending to this movie, it's my favorite part." Buffy commented. As the movie ended, Angel got up and turned to TV and lights off. The room was dark. He lit a candle that was on the nightstand. Then he crawled on to the bed. Buffy was lying down and Angel crawled on top. "And this my favorite part." he said in the kindest voice. They began to kiss. They melted into each other. Angel slipped his hands under Buffy's tank top and removed it. And Buffy did the same to his shirt. The rest of their clothes followed. Angel blew the candle out. 


	7. Good morning

Dis. I don't own any own any of this, it belongs to Joss.  
  
Spoilers. This is set in the future, right after Angel is turned human. Buffy is 22 and Angel was turned when he was 26, so we will say that is how old he is. Buffy and Angel have just gotten back together, and now live together at the Summer's home. Dawn is in college, and not in this fic. Xander and Anya are back together, and starting to think about marriage again. Willow is single and looking.  
  
Feedback. Pretty please. LauraNC@bolt.com  
  
Author's note. If this sucks could some one let me know, so I won't keep wasteing time. Also, I don't have spell check. I do the best I can, but there may be some mistakes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Summer's finished up some paperwork and decided to go ahead and go to bed. He got his toothbrush and toothpaste out of his suitcase. He made his way down the hall to the bathroom. He stopped in front of Dawn's room and opened the door. He sighed, why couldn't Buffy be more like Dawn. He didn't understand where things went wrong. Buffy raised Dawn from 15 on. He guessed Dawn just wanted a better life. She wasn't dateing a loser. Her boyfriend was very good. He came from a well respected family. He was pre-law and doing well in school. He also managed to hold down a part-time job while studying. Hank was very impressed. Granted, he had showed up at Buffy's with no warning, he still didn't like the vibe he was getting from this Angel. Something very different about him. He would do a little research when he got back to his office.  
  
Hank continued down the hall and pasted Buffy's room. He heard the unmistakable sounds of two people makeing love and he quickly walked by. It made him want to throw up.  
  
  
  
Summer's house, noon  
  
"Good morning!" Angel cherfully said as he made his way into the kichen.  
  
"Well, it is more like good afternoon. You and Buffy decided to sleep in?" Hank questioned.  
  
"Umm. Yes, I guess. It is Saturday." Angel countered. He was getting alittle tired of having so much of his life questioned.  
  
"Well, the weekends are no reason to stop. How is the job hunt going?" Hank had been waiting to talk to Angel alone, without Buffy to defend him.  
  
"Since I just moved here...." Angel trailed, not knowing what to say. Why hadn't he woke Buffy before he came down. She had looked so peaceful. And they had a long night.  
  
"Want some breakfast?" Angel changed the subject of work quickly.  
  
"I already ate breakfast. At breakfast time." As Hank spoke, Buffy entered. Angel sighed.  
  
"Good morning daddy! How did you sleep?" Buffy was in a good mood. Who wouldn't be, after the night that she had. She was more determined than ever to turn her father's stay into a postive one.  
  
"Decent. I was just chatting with Angel about his job hunt." Hank wasn't about to let that subject go. After all, why should Buffy have to support him?  
  
"Well, dad, he did just move here." Buffy offered.  
  
"So I've heard." Hank decided to continue to push the issue, but not now. Now he needed to know more about Angel. "Angel, I don't believe that I caught your last name." Hank had his laptop here, tonight he could do some research. If he found out a little more.  
  
"O'Conner" Angel knew where this going. He needed to do something, and fast. If Hank had the resources, he could find out more than Angel ever wanted him to know. But, what could he do? He was not prepared. How could he explain his family? his past? 


	8. Willow

Dis. I don't own any own any of this, it belongs to Joss.  
  
Spoilers. This is set in the future, right after Angel is turned human. Buffy is 22 and Angel was turned when he was 26, so we will say that is how old he is. Buffy and Angel have just gotten back together, and now live together at the Summer's home. Dawn is in college, and not in this fic. Xander and Anya are back together, and starting to think about marriage again. Willow is single and looking.  
  
Feedback. Pretty please. LauraNC@bolt.com  
  
Author's note. If this sucks could some one let me know, so I won't keep wasteing time. Also, I don't have spell check. I do the best I can, but there may be some mistakes.  
  
This is part 8 of 12.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunnydale's airpot, afternoon  
  
Willow walked from the airport to the taxi. She was excited! She couldn't wait to suprise Buffy and Angel. Her school was having a week break. She had saved for the plane ticket home ever since she heard there was a change Angel would be human. Seeing him and Buffy together would make her happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Summer's home, afternoon  
  
"Dad, come on. I say we do something today. Have some fun." Although it is not the fun that Buffy wanted to have, it was better than having her dad give Angel the third degree.  
  
Hank decided that he had a last name, an age, and location. He could find plenty with that. "How about a movie? I'll pay." Hank offered.  
  
"Sure! Sounds like a plan." Buffy was pleased that he accepted the idea of something that wasn't this. That is when Angel got an idea.  
  
"You know what? Why don't you and Buffy go to the movies alone. Give you some father-daughter alone time." Angel suggested.  
  
"Great idea! Come on dad, if we hurry we can make the 1 o'clock show." Buffy hurried her dad out the door.  
  
  
  
Summer's house, 1 o'clock  
  
Angel sat alone thinking. Why was Buffy's father so interested in Buffy's life now? After all these years, why now? He didn't have long to think. There was knock at the door. He walked to the front door and opened it.  
  
"Willow! Willow, your here!" Angel embraced the red-headed witch. She had changed. They were good changes. She looked good, more mature. "When did you get to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Just now. I wanted to suprise you and Buffy. Where is she?" Willow was excited, there was so much to talk about. So much to catch up on.  
  
Angel led Willow into the living room and explained all about what was going on. About turning human, about him and Buffy being back together, and the vist from her father.  
  
"Willow, there is something I want to show you." Angel headed upstairs and returned in a few seconds with a tiny box.  
  
"ANGEL! Is that what I think it is?" Willow looked excited  
  
"I know me and Buffy have only been back together for a few days now. But, I can't see myself with anyone else. I'm pretty sure that she feels the same way." Angel looked to Willow for her to agree.  
  
"I'm gonna ask Buffy to marry me." Angel said. It was the first time that he had ever said it out loud. It scared him. He loved Buffy. He knew this is what he wanted. He just hoped she felt the same way.  
  
"I'm not asking her anytime soon, ok" Angel was unsure of himself. "So, please, not a word to her."  
  
"Oh course." Willow could keep a secret.  
  
"Meanwhile, I'm gonna have to deal with this Hank Summer's promblem. How am I gonna deal with this? I don't even know how long he will be here." Angel looked down. "He'll never accept me." 


	9. Late Night Talk

Dis. I don't own any own any of this, it belongs to Joss.  
  
Spoilers. This is set in the future, right after Angel is turned human. Buffy is 22 and Angel was turned when he was 26, so we will say that is how old he is. Buffy and Angel have just gotten back together, and now live together at the Summer's home. Dawn is in college, and not in this fic. Xander and Anya are back together, and starting to think about marriage again. Willow is single and looking.  
  
Feedback. Pretty please. LauraNC@bolt.com  
  
Author's note. I figured out where I'm going with this. I didn't want to write another "Buffy and Angel get married" story. As always, tell me if it sucks so I won't waste my time. Thanks.  
  
This is part 9 of 12.  
  
  
  
  
  
Summer's home, 4 o'clock  
  
  
  
Buffy and her father got back. The movie had been ok. They went out to get ice cream after. Things were still strange between them. The mood was still tense.  
  
"All I'm asking is how were the aliens planning to take over the planet when they can't touch water?" Buffy and her father talked about the movie as the neared the door. There wasn't much else that Buffy wanted to talk about. She knew that they needed to talk about certain things. The time just wasn't right. Buffy wanted to tell him how happy she was. How much she loved Angel. She really wanted to. She just didn't know how.  
  
They entered the front door.  
  
"WILLOW!" Buffy ran to Willow and hugged her. It had been about 3 months since they had seen each other.  
  
The reunion went well. Hank was pleased to meet Willow. He thought she was a right young woman. He felt a bit more postive about Buffy's life in general after meeting Willow.  
  
  
  
Summers's home, midnight  
  
Hank was downstairs, alone in the dining room. He was thinking about the days events. True, things were better after Willow got here, but he still wasn't sure. Something didn't feel right. Mostly, about Buffy's realtionship.  
  
Willow couldn't sleep. The time change thing. She decided to go downstairs.  
  
"Mr. Summers?" Willow wondered why he was up.  
  
"Oh, hi Willow. I couldn't sleep. I was just thinking." Hank replied.  
  
"Me either." Willow confessed  
  
"I'm worried about my daughter. Willow, could you answer some questions for me? Hank hoped Willow would agree to help him.  
  
"Mr. Summers, don't you think you better ask Buffy?" Willow had a feeling what this was about. What else. Angel.  
  
"I would. It is just so hard to talk to her. We had been distant these past few years. I worry. I'm not to sure about this Angel guy. And them living together? How long have they been seeing each other?" he questioned Willow about the one topic she was a little worried about what to say.  
  
"Mr. Summers." Ok, she could do this. She could make things right. "I've known Buffy since the 10th grade. I have spent the last 8 years being her bestfriend. Buffy is smart. She knows what she is doing. I want lie, she has made bad choices. She has regrets. She hasn't had it easy." Willow took a deep breath.  
  
"But, Angel. Angel loves Buffy more than I have seen anyone love anyone else before. He would give his life for her. They really do have true love. And when you have all that, the rest just falls into place. " Willow continued. "Mr. Summers, if I may, Buffy doesn't need you." Hank looked shocked. "She would never tell you this. But, it is true. You haven't been around. She has done it all on her own."  
  
"I know." Hank confessed. "I love her. I love Dawn. Neither of them need me. They have grown to be strong young women. Able to take care of themselves."  
  
Hank sighed and said, "I think the best thing I can do if wish her well and get out of her life."  
  
*But, not before I fix this Angel promblem.*  
  
Buffy maybe capable, but he still didn't like Angel. I felt that if he could get Buffy away from Angel, things would go better in her life. His research on Angel had not provided anything good or bad. Still, he had a feeling. 


	10. Goodbye

Dis. I don't own any own any of this, it belongs to Joss.  
  
Spoilers. This is set in the future, right after Angel is turned human. Buffy is 22 and Angel was turned when he was 26, so we will say that is how old he is. Buffy and Angel have just gotten back together, and now live together at the Summer's home. Dawn is in college, and not in this fic. Xander and Anya are back together, and starting to think about marriage again. Willow is single and looking.  
  
Feedback. Pretty please. LauraNC@bolt.com  
  
Author's note. I figured out where I'm going with this. I didn't want to write another "Buffy and Angel get married" story. This chapter is short. I want to have two chapters that are just Buffy and Angel. As always, tell me if it sucks so I won't waste my time. Thanks.  
  
This is part 10 of 12.  
  
  
  
Hank didn't sleep. He a plan. A plan on how to break Buffy and Angel up. But, he would need to go back to L.A.  
  
Buffy and Angel got up early. Buffy had too many things on her mind. She hadn't wanted to have any "fun" last night. They went downstairs together.  
  
"Honey, I got some business back home. I'm gonna have to take off." Hank had his bags packed and was ready to get home. The sonner he got home the sooner he could work on this plan.  
  
"Umm, dad, I , umm, ok." Buffy was confused, but agreed.  
  
"Again, Angel, nice to meet you." The two exchanced another look. "By baby." He kissed Buffy bye and left. 


	11. Love You

Dis. I don't own any own any of this, it belongs to Joss.  
  
Spoilers. This is set in the future, right after Angel is turned human. Buffy is 22 and Angel was turned when he was 26, so we will say that is how old he is. Buffy and Angel have just gotten back together, and now live together at the Summer's home. Dawn is in college, and not in this fic. Xander and Anya are back together, and starting to think about marriage again. Willow is single and looking.  
  
Feedback. Pretty please. LauraNC@bolt.com  
  
Author's note. Thanks for reading. As always, tell me if it sucks so I won't waste my time.  
  
This is part 12 of 12.  
  
Marriage, family, careers, and travel. Those were all things to look forward to. They would all have their place in Buffy and Angel's life together. But, now was not the time for them. Now they wanted to enjoy just being with each other.  
  
The End?  
  
There will be a squel. It will be a crossover with the BTVS movie. Pike will be back! 


	12. The End

Dis. I don't own any own any of this, it belongs to Joss.  
  
Spoilers. This is set in the future, right after Angel is turned human. Buffy is 22 and Angel was turned when he was 26, so we will say that is how old he is. Buffy and Angel have just gotten back together, and now live together at the Summer's home. Dawn is in college, and not in this fic. Xander and Anya are back together, and starting to think about marriage again. Willow is single and looking.  
  
Feedback. Pretty please. LauraNC@bolt.com  
  
Author's note. My chapters are short. I meant for Xander and Anya to be in this story, but that didn't work. As always, tell me if it sucks so I won't waste my time.  
  
This is part 11 of 12.  
  
Buffy and Angel watched as Hank Summer's left, back to L.A. They had no reason to doubt him. And had other things on their minds beside his bizarre vist.  
  
"I love you, Buffy." Angel turned to Buffy and said.  
  
"I love you." Buffy replied. 


End file.
